


Breakdown || Sasuke x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: sasuke scenario of him finally having a mental breakdown in front of his s/o from all the trauma and things he had to go through after trying to stay strong for so long?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Breakdown || Sasuke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: sasuke scenario of him finally having a mental breakdown in front of his s/o from all the trauma and things he had to go through after trying to stay strong for so long?

Sasuke had been so off lately. More than he usually was. He spent so much time away from home that you were afraid he would forget where it is. As the front door opened you peeked behind you, placing the dirty plate you were about to wash into the sink. “Sasuke?”

The deep familiar voice cut through the silence. “It’s me.”

As you turned from the sink you could see the hurt in his eyes. “Sasuke, what’s the matter? Are you okay?”

He pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat. “I’ll be okay.” You could hear the hurt in his voice and it caused him to stutter a little. “Just need to take some time.”  
There had been so much going on in the Uchiha’s life lately that you knew he was having a hard time. He knew that you were always going to be there for him, but some things you just weren’t able to fix.

He turned the chair from the table and put his elbows on his thighs, holding his head in his hands. “I’m sorry.” You saw a tear slide from his cheek and hit the floor. “I shouldn’t be bothering you with this crap. You do enough for me.”

As the tear hit the floor you could feel your instincts kick in. You walked over to Sasuke, kneeling in front of his chair. “Sasuke, stop. Just talk to me. That’s what I’m here for.”  
He looked up from you, the emotion in his face pulling at your heart. You raised your hand and wiped the few tears running down his face away with your thumb. He grabbed your hand and held it to his chest, his lips trembling with the weight of it all. “You’re my girlfriend Y/n, but there’s a line on how much of someone else’s issues should be placed on someone else.”

“Sasuke Uchiha.” You poked his chest with your free hand. “Your problems are my problems, just as my problems are yours”

He took a deep breath. “I just don’t understand why this is all happening to me Y/n. What did I do to deserve all of this? I know I’ve done some pretty shitty things in my life, but I never thought they would bring all this guilt upon me.” He squeezed your hand harder. “I know I’m a piece of shit, I’m not even good enough to be here anymore.”

Your voice grew stern. “I don’t want to ever hear those words leave your lips again Sasuke.” Your heart hurt as he spoke of ending his own life. “I’d be lost without you here. You can’t do that. You’re not a piece of shit Sasuke, everyone does crappy things in their life. Some more than others, but that doesn’t mean taking your own life.”

“You’d be better off without me causing you all these problems.” You could see the guilt riddling him more, threatening to overtake all of his senses. “I just don’t want to be a burden anymore.”

“You’re not a burden Sasuke.” You sighed and put your hand on his chin, tilting his head. “Everyone goes through hard times, you’re just going through yours all at once. Don’t let that hinder you.” He slowly placed your lips to his, his kiss was soft yet desperate. He just needed the attention, he needed someone to make him feel like everything wasn’t looming over his head. He needed to feel like everything wasn’t threatening to suffocate them.

He smiled the weakest smile he could muster. “What did I ever do to deserve someone that accepts me this way? Even with all my flaws, after everything unspeakable that I’ve done.”

Your soft features made him relax some. “I’m happy to be the one to ease your pain Sasuke.”


End file.
